Fantasme juridique
by Zafyra's
Summary: Ace est au tribunal. Seulement, avec un certain commissaire à ses côtés, difficile de se concentrer sur le jugement...


« Et maintenant passons à la comparution immédiate de monsieur Portgas D. Ace, inculpé pour les chefs d'accusation suivants : Vandalisme volontaire, tentative d'incendie sur véhicule policier et agression verbale d'un agent des forces de l'ordre. »

La voix grave de la juge résonna dans la petite salle de tribunal. Pas besoin d'étudier les lieux pour juger de la pauvreté du mobilier. De vieilles boiseries, des chaises au cuir d'un rouge délavé, et une moquette épaisse dont il était tenté de tester la combustibilité. L'atmosphère à elle seule lui donnait envie de dormir. Mais c'était sans compter la bombe humaine qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Le commissaire Smoker était un appel à l'indécence. Depuis que l'homme avait été muté dans leur quartier, Ace ne se tenait plus. Il avait fait flamber plus d'une poubelle pour admirer encore et toujours son joli fessier, et l'air courroucé si délectable qu'arborait son visage en quasi permanence.

Et l'uniforme n'entravait en rien la vue, faisant ressortir ses pectoraux si pleins et excitants, moulant la largeur de ses biceps, de ses cuisses si fermes…

Ahh bordel, il avait sérieusement besoin de sexe.

Suite à une demande de la juge qu'il n'entendit pas tout à fait, le commissaire en question s'avança devant lui pour lui retirer ses menottes.

Non ! Il voulait les garder, les menottes ! Oh, comme ils pourraient en profiter. Une myriade d'idées se bousculait déjà dans son esprit, au sujet de l'usage peu catholique de l'objet en question, dans un lieu absolument inapproprié.

Oh oui ! Comme Smoker le plaquerait contre le mur, juste là, pour tenter de l'intimider. Comme il collerait tout son corps contre le sien, le pressant davantage contre la paroi, lui faisant ressentir tout l'inconfort et la soumission de sa position. Et la fermeté du corps qui le contrôle.

Le commissaire le plaquerait ensuite violemment sur la petite table du coin, une main sur ses poignets liés, l'autre bloquant les mouvements de sa nuque. Il retint un gémissement de désir. La prise s'accentuerait encore, accompagnée d'un grognement rauque, et le commissaire se frotterait sans ménagement contre son cul bien relevé.

Hn, il sentait presque le contact des gants de cuir à sa taille, alors que sa ceinture serait retirée vivement, le pantalon baissé dans la foulée, et son corps complètement exposé. Il sentit presque son sexe réagir contre le jean de son pantalon. Une main taquine viendrait flatter son entrejambe alors qu'il serait toujours appuyé contre la table. Puis partirait frapper son…

\- …as ! Monsieur Portgas !

L'exclamation de la juge le tira de sa rêverie. Par réflexe, il leva ses yeux inquisiteurs sur elle.

\- Et bien, c'est un plaisir de voir que votre propre audience semble autant vous concerner. Je vous demandais justement si vous vous sentiez responsable de vos actes.

La remarque agit comme une douche froide bien trop tôt dans la matinée. Personne n'avait entendu l'expression « Laisser parler le désir » ici ? Un regard dur du commissaire faillit le faire flancher de nouveau. Répondre, il fallait qu'il réponde, faute de quoi il finirait en prison sans rien y comprendre. Quoique si son gardien était le spécimen ci-présent, il était prêt à supplier à genoux la… Oui. La juge.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le vandalisme sur la voiture. Vous voyez, après que l'on m'ait injustement accusé de tentative d'incendie je n'étais…

\- Injustement accusé, monsieur Portgas ? releva sèchement la femme.

\- Et bien oui, je me réveille d'une crise de narcolepsie pour voir un policier hurler je ne sais quoi à mon visage. Ah aussi, je suis narcoleptique. Ça veut dire que…

\- Je sais ce que cela signifie monsieur Portgas. Je connais votre dossier également. Prétendez-vous donc vous que si le commissaire Smoker vous a trouvé endormi comme un hamster près d'une voiture aspergée d'essence, il s'agissait d'une simple coïncidence ?

Il lança son regard le plus innocent.

\- Parce que vous ne me croyez pas ? Je jure que c'est ce qui s'est passé pourtant. J'ai vu un type bizarre asperger la voiture, et lorsque que j'ai voulu l'empêcher de continuer, je me suis retrouvé victime d'une de mes crises.

\- Victime, hum ? Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas vu le visage de cet individu ?

\- Non bien sûr, il était de dos.

\- Non, bien sûr…

On ne pouvait faire plus dubitatif. Pourtant ce n'était que la vérité, rien que la vérité. Enfin, juste qu'il connaissait le type, puisqu'il s'agissait de Marco, et qu'ils avaient prévu ce coup ensemble.

Le mouvement à sa gauche reporta son attention sur le commissaire. Oh, oh. A en voir la veine sur son front, il ne retenait pas un centime de l'histoire. L'enragement dans ses yeux était tel qu'Ace avait l'impression qu'il allait être fessé dans la seconde.

Son érection se rappela vivement à lui, alors qu'il imaginait très bien la main si large claquer sur ses fesses. Oh oui, pour ça il voulait bien être le plus vilain garçon possible.

Mais le mieux serait quand une fois sa peau si rougie qu'elle en saignerait presque, le commissaire l'empalerait sur son sexe sans même le prévenir. Sans préparation, ni préservatif. Il n'imaginait pas Smoker avec la moindre infection de toute façon.

Mm, la chaleur du large sexe au fond de lui – il ne pouvait qu'être large, non ? – la violence des coups de reins qu'il ne pourrait que subir, menotté. Son pénis frotta contre le jean, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas éjaculer sur place.

Il leva son regard enfiévré vers celui, désormais complètement perdu, de ce putain de commissaire du sexe.

Oh.

A en croire le silence et les regards tournés vers lui, il venait de se passer quelque chose.

\- Venez vous de … gémir monsieur Portgas ?

\- Nan je, pardon madame, je retenais un bâillement. C'est une façon de combattre les crises.

Cette fois ci, l'excuse parut passer, et la juge se redressa pour finir enfin.

\- Bien, au vu des circonstances, je vous libère du second chef d'accusation. Vous êtes déclaré coupable des deux autres cependant, et vous effectuerez 120 heures de travaux d'intérêt généraux sous la gouverne du commissaire Smoker pour purger votre peine. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Oh putain merci, lâcha t-il sous le choc. Je vous allumerai la pipe autant de fois que vous voudrez, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter pour son futur patron.

Deux regards incrédules lui répondirent, associés au rose des joues du commissaire. Mm il avait hâte de la purger, cette peine.

* * *

Histoire écrite pour le second défi réalisé avec Taahoma. Je vous encourage à aller voir sa version, écrite sur le fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (s/12809282/1/Ses-obsessions)

Le thème demandé était "Obsession", avec 1000 mots à écrire dont : Hamster Tribunal Infection Cuir Atmosphère

En espérant que ça vous ait plû! :D


End file.
